Semiconductor devices, which may comprise microprocessors, flip chips, integrated circuits, central processing units, or the like, can be used to interconnect one or more devices or perform one or more operations. The technology of semiconductor devices is constantly improving. Decreasing the size of semiconductor devices may be one such way to improve their functionality. This may allow for more devices to fit in a given area and may increase a speed of the device. Tungsten has traditionally been used in contact regions of semiconductor devices, although Tungsten has a relatively high resistivity.